


Negative Space

by lferion



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Poetry, Zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1988-04-01
Updated: 1988-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silence may speak louder than words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negative Space

  


* * *

  
Hear the words I don't say  
Not just the ones I do  
The questions I won't answer  
Are an answer, of a kind  
Unspoken, not untrue.

See behind the smokescreen  
See beyond the stare  
Percieve the doubled seemings  
Subtle meaning, hidden truth.  
(I will not prove I care.)

Ask me, I may answer  
Ask me, I might act.  
Expect the unexpected  
Unsaid is not rejected  
But think before the fact.

Penetrate proud armor  
The glittering array  
Of double-edged decisions  
Sere precision, sharp defense  
Such deep-wrought wounds betray.

Necessary hardness  
Necessary hell  
The walls are for a reason  
Bitter seasons, brittle words  
And lessons learned too well.

Trust is too expensive  
Truth can't hurt a stone  
A promise once extracted  
Is exacted on the soul,  
And pain is bourne alone.

Passion is betrayal  
The price in pride concealed  
There are no second chances  
Speak in glances - said is so -   
And best left unrevealed.

Listen to the pauses  
Listen to the pain  
Its what's unsaid that matters  
all that matters, in the end.  
Or is it all in vain?  


* * *

  


**Author's Note:**

> Written in the long-ago, and I vaguely recall that it might have ended up in one of the _Gambit_ zines put out by Jean Graham. I did once have the opportunity to show it to Paul Darrow, and he said he thought I had caught some of the essence of the character, and thanked me for letting him see it.


End file.
